That don't impress me much
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: Joey just moved to Domino from New York and he's ready to start a nice peaceful life...but what happens when he's forced to go on three blind dates? AU puppyshipping/other pairs


**I do not own Yugioh! I OWN NOTHING (Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi)**

**A/N: I am currently doing another Yu-Gi-Oh fic but I had this idea in my head and I just HAD to do this one right at this moment. :3 It's based off the song That don't impress me much By shania Twain. **

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for flying with Domino Airlines, I hope you enjoyed your flight!"<p>

The blond nodded to the man standing outside of the plane. _'My ass I enjoyed myself! That had to be one of the most frightenin experiences in my whole-'_

"Joey!"

The blond looked a head to see a girl with brown hair running towards him. The boy smiled and dropped his bags catching the girl into his arms who decided to tackle him to the floor.

"Good ta see ya too!"

"Oh Joey I missed you so much!"

The blond laughed and ruffled the girls hair, the girl stood up fallowed by the blond who finally took in the girl's appearance.

"You really grown Serenity! You're not the little runt I remember."

"I missed you too big brother," The girl muttered while pouting.

Joey chuckled and gave his sister a hug, "So where to now?"

"Well I was thinking we could pick up burgers on the way to our new apartment."

The blond nodded in agreement, "Alright, I don't see why not let's get goin then!"

**xoxoxoxo**

"So this is Japan huh?" The blond muttered taking a bite of his burger. "So uh...how's ma doin'?"

"Fine..." Serenity muttered avoiding eye contact with her brother.

"Let me guess, she found out about my coming here and hasn't talked to ya since."

"I was the one who insisted you come here. Besides, I'm almost twenty she has no say in you staying here with me."

Joey whipped his nose and sniffled in a dramatic fashion while bringing his sister into a hug. "You're a life saver sis, I couldn't live in America any longer as long as he was there..."

Serenity rested her head on Joey's shoulder and sighed, "How crazy did dad go when he found out you were gay?"

"Crazy enough that I couldn't handle living in the same state as him. But seriously Serenity, I don't know how I can ever began to than-"

"You picked up three jobs to save up for my surgery Joey, it's the least I can do for you. Besides I begged you to come down here for months."

Joey smiled and stood up picking up his bag filled with what little clothes he had. The blond began making his way to his bedroom. "You sure there isn't anything I can do for ya?"

Serenity grabbed the news paper and made her way into Joey's room and stood innocently by the door frame, "Well...there is one thing you can do for me."

Joey glanced over his shoulder to Serenity and gave here a confused look. Serenity sighed and walked over to the blonde's bed and sat down on it handing her brother the paper she was holding.

"Promise not to be mad but, I put an add in the paper..."

"HOT AND READY BLOND LOOKIN' FOR LOVE? SERENITY WHAT IS THIS!"

"I-It's just I know that if you came here you'd be too preoccupied with taking care of me you'd never take time for your self and get out to meet a decent guy!"

"You're damn right I'd be too busy worryin about ya! My little sister lives by herself! Also what's with this ad, ya made me sound like a prostitute! I don't care how sis, but ya better find a way to get this ad out of the paper!"

"Joey, I know how to take care of myself! I just want you to be happy!" The girl stood up and began poking her brother's chest "It's also too late that ad has been in the paper for a week and you've already gotten three replies! So please do me a favor and go on a date with at least one of them!"

The blond stared back at his sister who was not obviously going to back down.

"Fine...but I can't promise that I'll get into a relationship with any of them."

Serenity let out a happy squeal and ran out of the room, the blond stared at the door a little confused. The girl ran back into the room moments later with a three letters in her hands. She handed the letters to her brother and sat down next to him. The two sat in silence for a few moments, Serenity staring at Joey and Joey staring at the letters.

"Well..." The girl asked.

"Right, right I dunno which one ta choose..." The blond sighed and put the three letters on the floor in a neat row. Joey pointed to the first letter, "one potato, two potato, three potato, four, five potato, six-"

"JOEY!"

"I...chooose...YOU!" The blond picked up the third letter opening it reading the name in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! Not much of one though...Well I hope you guys like this first chapter and if you couldn't tell it's AU sooo...<strong>

**Hope you guys like this so far next chapter Joey will go on his first date with mystery man number one.**


End file.
